Princes Blessed
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: Of the blessing of princes...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: Of the blessing of princes...

A/N: This is a two-shot requested by Quarterhorseranch and is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. Enjoy!

**Princes Blessed**

**Part One**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

27 Twirleaf 1000

Cair Paravel was in a state of excitement as it was the first time that other Sons and Daughters of Adam and Eve were coming to Narnia since the fall of the White Witch. It had been over a hundred years since any foreign sovereigns had set foot in Narnia and now King Lune and his queen were coming to visit the court of the Four with a special request. Stonebrook watched as Queen Susan fluttered between her siblings, brushing at King Peter's tunic, adjusting King Edmund's cape, and straightening Queen Lucy's crown before they all took their seats. A full honor guard had been assembled under Captain Ardon's command (General Oreius was away to the south rooting out a Fell stronghold that had been identified). The Faun Tumnus stepped forward as the doors opened and announced, "Your Majesties, may I present Their Majesties, King Lune and Queen Zusa of Archenland, and their party."

The party was of great interest to the Narnians as it was the first time many of them had seen full-grown Sons and Daughters of Adam and Eve. Stonebrook himself was more curious as to what changes had been wrought in the royal family of Archenland since he had last witnessed a gathering of Sovereigns within Cair Paravel's walls. King Lune was a jolly fellow and reminded him very much of the younger Prince of Archenland who had been given a number of diplomatic duties in the final years before Jadis invaded. His queen had a sharper beauty as the contrast between her large dark eyes and luxurious black locks and creamy skin proved she was from the islands and most likely had some Calormene ancestors (if he recalled correctly), but her features were softened by a glow of joy in her face that Stonebrook recognized well. A piercing cry from one of the bundles being carried safe within the arms of two of the ladies-in-waiting following close behind the King and Queen confirmed his suspicion.

A number of the Talking Animals present rose up on their hindpaws as they peered at the ladies-in-waiting. The Queens exchanged excited looks then the High King cleared his throat. "We welcome Your Majesties and your party to Cair Paravel. It pleases Us and Our Royal Siblings greatly to renew the friendship between our nations."

Stonebrook gave the slightest nod of approval as the Four had spent half the night attempting to memorize the proper protocol for greeting the visiting sovereigns. King Lune laughed, "It is a fine thing! A fine thing, indeed, Your Majesties, to at last step foot in the fabled Cair Paravel."

Queen Zusa lightly touched her husband's arm and he cleared his throat then led her a little ahead of their party. He bowed and she curtsied. Her soft, dulcet voice seemed to soothe the slight anxiousness in the Four as she spoke, "It is a great honor to us that you accepted our request to visit, Your Majesties."

The Just King leaned forward slightly. "We are curious as to why you requested to visit in such a short amount of time since we received your request only a week past."

King Lune smiled at his queen then beamed at the Four. "It is our humble request, Your Majesties, that you would permit us to bring our twin sons to be blessed by a Centaur prophet. I apologize for not sending word sooner but we did not wish to request such a visit until my lady wife was…" He faltered for a brief moment as his queen gave him a warning look, then chuckled before continuing, "That is to say, we did not wish to request such a visit until we could time it so as to arrive within a week of our sons' birth."

Queen Susan glanced over at Stonebrook, who once again nodded slightly. She knew the protocol; she just needed a little reassurance that she was correct. The Gentle Queen took a deep breath then smiled graciously. "I am certain that we are all in agreement to grant your request, King Lune." She glanced from her brothers to her sister, who all nodded, then continued, "But, your journey has no doubt been tiresome. Please take your rest this afternoon then you would honor us greatly by joining us for dinner where we might discuss the details of your request so as to best determine how to aid you in its fulfillment, if that is suitable to your majesties."

King Lune grinned, "We would be delighted, Your Majesties, won't we, Zusa?"

Queen Zusa gave him a look of fond exasperation then smiled and bowed her head gracefully, "Your plan is most suitable to us, Your Majesties."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Stonebrook entered the room and bowed, "Your Majesties."

Queen Lucy's light laugh greeted him, "Stonebrook! We were just telling King Lune and Queen Zusa how you should be able to answer their questions best! Oh, here, let me get you something to drink."

Stonebrook smiled slightly as he accepted the glass of wine Queen Lucy offered then he bowed respectfully to the King and Queen of Archenland. "How may I be of service?"

King Lune rested his hand on his queen's shoulder as he stood behind her chair. "As I was telling their majesties, it was once traditional for the sovereigns of Archenland to bring their children to be blessed by the Centaur prophets partially to commemorate our shared heritage as the descendants of King Frank the First and Queen Helen. However, we've an additional reason to desire this blessing. Zusa and I were married sixteen years ago, our marriage was arranged, but the Great Lion blessed us and our marriage has been filled with love."

He paused and searched his queen's face for something, a signal if Stonebrook judged the situation rightly. Queen Zusa reached up to wrap her fingers around his hand and nodded, "Tell them, my lord. Our words are not being transcribed, after all."

King Lune nodded, "Aye, my lady. For many years, it was believed we would never have children, but then, five years ago, my wife was with child but the child did not live long enough to even be born. This happened five more times before she was with child this last time. This time, praise Aslan, our sons were born alive and healthy. We cannot help but feel that our sons have a special purpose and we greatly desire to have a proper blessing by a Centaur prophet on our sons, our gifts from Aslan."

Stonebrook nodded. He could understand their desire. Queen Lucy abruptly rose from where she had been sitting on the settee next to her sister and hurried over to the Archenlandish Queen, throwing her arms around her. "I'm so glad Aslan gave you your sons!"

Queen Zusa seemed startled at first, but then her features softened into a smile as she hugged the Valiant Queen in return. "Thank you, Queen Lucy."

The Gentle cleared her throat and turned to Stonebrook as Queen Lucy returned to her seat. "We were hoping, Stonebrook, that as one of the elders of your people, you might be able to best direct King Lune and Queen Zusa as to where to find a Centaur prophet."

Stonebrook bowed his head. "Stormseer is who you seek, Your Majesties. He was present at the coronation here, but he makes his home above Caldron Pool. Of all the Centaurs, he is the chosen seer and prophet of Aslan."

King Lune nodded, "Then we will go to him."

High King Peter interjected quickly, "Narnia's still unsettled as we continue sorting out the damage wrought in the years she suffered under the White Witch's oppression. Our own general is currently hunting down the Fell menacing the pass between our countries and it's worst in the west. We will provide a full escort for your party, so as to deter any attack."

King Edmund nodded, "We'll go with you, which would have had the Captains in a rush to provide a large escort anyway. Besides, the west is mine to look after, might as well conduct an inspection as to the general lay of the land at the same time."

The look between King Lune and Queen Zusa spoke volumes as to their thoughts concerning Narnia's young rulers. Stonebrook was proud of how the Kings thought ahead and were already prepared to take the exact steps he would have advised. He suspected that General Oreius would also approve of the colts' decisions. The Archenlandish King clapped his hands together and grinned, "Well, that's the end of that! Ha ha, I shall enjoy getting to spend more time with your majesties."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! **

**A/N2: The Centaur Stormseer is being graciously lent to me by WillowDryad. He's very important and impressive in her story Counted Among the Traitors (yes, that was a giant hint and encouragement to go read it if you haven't, you won't regret it).**

**ATTENTION!**

**Attention anyone who is a member of the Narnia Still Lives forum! The nominations for the Narnia Still Lives Fanfic Awards 2013 are underway. Please nominate those stories and authors who stood out with their writing in 2013 and should win one of the awards. Nominations close March 1st. And remember anyone can join the forum, only an introduction is required, and then make your nominations. **

**Full details can be found at the Narnia Still Lives Forum (the top forum when one clicks on The Chronicles of Narnia forums) under Honoring the Heroes: Nominating for the 2013 Fanfic Awards thread.**

**Lady Alambiel **

**Awards Coordinator**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: Of the blessing of princes...

A/N: This is a two-shot requested by Quarterhorseranch and is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. Enjoy!

**Princes Blessed**

**Part Two**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

29 Twirleaf 1000

The general air of the convoy was one of watchful celebration, many Narnians emerged from their homes to see their four young sovereigns as they traveled with the Archenlandish party, and Queen Lucy, even more so than her brothers and sister, constantly promised that they would return for a proper visit as soon as they were able. Stonebrook noted with no small amount of amusement that the youngest royal would soon fill their schedules for the next five years at least if she continued promising to visit at the same rate as the past day and a half. Captain Ardon and the soldiers he had handpicked to form the escort were focused more on ensuring their large party's safe travel. Still, the captain did not neglect the other task General Oreius had charged him with in his absence as he had ordered Sirs Wolfsbane and How to complete a number of training exercises in the evening after camp was made and in the morning just before camp was struck.

That evening, as the Kings trained under Captain Ardon's watchful gaze and King Lune's curious one, the three Queens gathered in front of the large pavilion erected for the Archenlandish royal family. Stonebrook stayed nearby as Queen Zusa had already had a number of questions concerning the Centaurs and their ways. Now, however, the talk turned to other things. It was clear to him that the young queens were fast coming to consider Queen Zusa the mother figure they themselves were missing. The Archenlandish Queen looked a little worried as she spoke, "But, my dears, surely _you_ are not expected to bear weapons as well."

Queen Lucy's smile was wide as she cheerfully responded, "No, but General Oreius insists that we learn how to be skilled in the weapons we do have. He hasn't settled on a teacher for me who can focus on daggers yet, but I'm still being trained in the basics and Susan and I are both practicing our archery." A slight mischievous light appeared in her blue eyes as she added, "And sometimes Peter and Edmund let me practice quarter staves with them. It's usually Edmund and me against Peter since he's the biggest of us. But, General Oreius never lets us practice without supervision. Although, Peter and Edmund still try to swordfight with sticks when they think they can keep from getting lectured by the General…or Susan."

Queen Susan apparently sensed how uneasy her sister's innocently meant chatter was making the older queen as she gently interjected, "Our lives require us to be able to defend ourselves and the good General has and is doing his best to prepare all four of us and not just our brothers." She paused, almost hesitating before she quietly asked, "It is not uncommon for Archenlandish ladies to be unskilled in the bow, is it?"

"No, it is not. Moreover, the most capable of noblewomen are able to command the defense of her family home if necessary, though those who are treated more like pretty baubles are not usually so adept. But, women do not join the army and I admit they are decidedly more sheltered than I have witnessed here." Queen Zusa clasped each queen's hand in hers and smiled with a mother's tenderness. "My concern is prompted by the fact that you are both so young, not the fact that you are Daughters of Eve. It is clear to me that Narnia requires and expects different things of the two of you than Archenland or even my girlhood home of Terebinthia does and did of me, first as Lady of the Waves and then as Crown Princess and Queen. Neither of you are even close to being of age, not even you, Queen Susan, and it is…disconcerting to me to see children who could easily be my own speak of fighting in battles and preparing for more."

The Gentle and the Valiant exchanged looks then they both hugged the older queen. Once again, Queen Zusa looked faintly startled then she softened, embracing them in return. Queen Lucy smiled. "Thank you, Queen Zusa, for everything. Be sure to tell Cor and Corin good night from me."

Then she skipped off toward the tent she was sharing with her sister. Queen Susan also smiled, though hers was closer in nature to Queen Zusa's motherly smile than her sister's merry and bright one, as she spoke gently. "Thank you, Your Majesty, for reminding us that we are yet young and for understanding that Aslan has called us to carry this burden. I promise we are not alone in our endeavors. Our councilors, teachers, and advisors help us whenever we need it. But, I also… Thank you for reminding _me_ of what it's like to have a mother nearby." Queen Susan bowed her head slightly, whispering a soft goodnight, and then she too sought her tent for the night.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

30 Twirleaf 1000

The light of scattered lanterns glinted off the silver sheen of blades crashing against each other. In the pre-dawn gloom, two lithe shadows darted back and forth, a little slow at times, but their forms vibrated with the promise of greatness. Stonebrook watched as the colt kings circled and feinted under the watchful gaze of Captain Ardon. Finally, as dawn brushed large strokes of pink and gold across the eastern horizon, the younger colt stumbled, crashing hard to one knee as he desperately blocked his brother's attack. The elder colt hesitated, concern painting his face, and his brother took the opportunity presented. Dropping his sword, he hurled himself forward, barreling into the elder colt's legs and toppling him over then he grabbed his brother's sword and held it to his throat. "Yield."

With a laugh, King Peter conceded the match. As the brothers rose to their feet, the younger snickered resulting in a brief, playful shoving match before Captain Ardon stepped forward. The captain was not quite as stern as General Oreius often was and appeared to be, but he was still took training the sovereigns with grave seriousness. Although, the first week of the General's absence had resulted in a dramatic increase in the Kings' need for Alithia's liniment as the good captain had not immediately adjusted the grueling training used for soldiers to one more suitable for growing Sons of Adam. However, Stonebrook was fairly certain that Captain Ardon had at last reached the level of training and intensity best suited to the Kings' current abilities.

Leaving the impromptu training yard, the Kings nodded to Stonebrook then walked (with only a slight limp each this time) toward the main body of tents. However, King Lune stood from the log he had been sitting on, observing the Kings as they trained, and hailed them. "A fine move, that last one, it would have knocked me over, though that is easier now ha ha!"

A faint pleased smirk appeared on King Edmund's pale lips before he schooled his features and nodded to the older King. "Thank you, Your Majesty, for your kind words. Though, I dare say our assorted swordmasters won't let me stop until I can figure out a way to trip a Giant…our General definitely won't."

King Peter laughed, "You mean after he lectures you on the utter lunacy of attempting to trip a Giant in the first place."

A sly look appeared in the youngest King's dark eyes as he retorted, "Can't be any crazier than what we've already accomplished, Pete."

"I think Oreius will disagree with that when he hears about this conversation, Ed."

"You think he will?"

King Peter looked rather pointedly around them. "We are surrounded by soldiers, Ed."

"Right. Forgot about how that would affect things." King Edmund glanced over his shoulder at Captain Ardon, who was not bothering to hide his amusement at the conversation, and then turned back to King Lune. "Well, our General won't stop driving us until we reach his idea of a well-rounded warrior."

King Lune nodded, seeming more contemplative than usual as he observed them. "Yes. He clearly sees the potential in you. But, tell me something, you and your fair sisters have been ruling for only a few short months now, I wonder how are you holding up under the burden?"

The Kings exchanged looks then King Edmund answered, "It hasn't been easy, but we're not lacking for more experienced and wiser heads who can fill the gaps in our current knowledge whenever necessary." His tone turned dry as he added, "And we sit through a _lot_ of lessons to fill those gaps."

King Lune let out a jolly laugh, "I am not surprised to hear of it, lad!"

The High King interjected, "It also helps there are four of us so none of us has the full burden of ruling alone."

The Archenlandish King nodded, "Yes, I served as regent for my father in his last years as he grew frail, never recovering from a wound he received during a hunting accident, from the time I was a score and one years of age and it was difficult, especially in that first year. But, my Zusa, she was trained enough in diplomacy that she helped make that burden feel less heavy than it was. It is good that someone as young as you and your siblings do not need to shoulder the full burden." He clapped the Kings on the back hard enough that they nearly fell as his jovial tone returned, "But, all the better to have a brother you can freely pound without getting in trouble for a couple hours ha ha! Come on, lads, we don't want to miss breakfast. I still remember how it was to be a young lad like yourselves, never seemed to be enough food." He patted his own padded stomach. "Of course, I _still _enjoy a hearty breakfast. Ha ha!"

The brothers exchanged amused looks as they followed King Lune. As they broke their morning fast with the queens, it became apparent that the Archenlandish King's mind was turning to the purpose for their travel. "Tell me, Your Majesties, know you how much longer before we reach Caldron Pool and this Centaur prophet?"

Without hesitation, the High King turned to Stonebrook. "I think we're close now, aren't we, Stonebrook?"

The Centaur nodded gravely, "Indeed, Your Majesties, Captain Ardon believes our party will reach Caldron Pool no later than tomorrow noon."

Queen Zusa looked up from where she was checking on one of the babies, who had started fussing, and asked, "Then how will we contact the seer? Surely it is a breach of etiquette to approach him unannounced."

Stonebrook surveyed the group then commented knowingly, "I believe, Your Majesties, will find the seer waiting for your arrival."

One of the infant princes let out a shrill cry just then and King Lune picked him up, only slightly awkward. "Ah, what's this fussing about, my fine young lad? Easy now, lad, you're going to wake your brother." Cradling his son close, King Lune carefully gave the foal's swaddled form an awkward pat. "Easy now, Corin, no need for such a ruckuses, though I do approve of how strong your lungs are, nice and healthy, lad, nice and healthy."

Queen Zusa delicately cleared her throat, "Lune?"

"What is it, Zusa? I'm trying to have a man to man conversation with Corin here." There was no sting in his words as he grinned at his wife.

Queen Zusa raised a delicate dark eyebrow and responded simply, "That's Cor, dear."

Queen Lucy's giggle slipped out before she covered her mouth and similar laughter lurked in her brothers' eyes while only a faint twitch of Queen Susan's mouth revealed her own amusement. King Lune looked from his still-fussing son to the sleeping foal in the next bassinet to his wife. "Are you sure?" When she nodded, he looked utterly perplexed as he then asked, "But, how? We didn't even use different colored blankets for them this time."

Queen Zusa let out a rich laugh. "Their cries sound different, my Lord."

King Lune's only response caused the Four to forget themselves and join in Queen Zusa's laughter. "Why is it only the mother seems to gain new abilities at differentiating between twins?"

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

31 Twirleaf 1000

Stonebrook's words proved true. When the party of Narnians and Archenlanders reached the area above Caldron Pool a few hours past noon, the Centaur Prophet was waiting for them as those on horseback dismounted. The afternoon sun added a burnished glow to the Centaur's rich golden brown coat and flowing hair and beard. His silver eyes, burning with the knowledge and unspoken wonders of Aslan, added to the stern nobility readily present in his face.

The Four immediately bowed, King Lune and Queen Zusa following their example after they recovered from staring at the noble creature, and the High King took the lead (as Stonebrook had explained was expected of him). "Greetings to you, noble Stormseer."

The Centaur prophet bowed in return. "Hail, Kings and Queens of Narnia. Aslan's blessings on His chosen. And hail to you, Lune and Zusa, King and Queen of Archenland." The falls that churned the water and gave Caldron Pool its name were a dull roar in the background, but there was no difficulty in hearing the prophet's deep, rich voice.

King Lune took his queen's hand and bowed once more. "If it pleases you, sir, we have heard you are the chosen prophet of Aslan and we desire you speak a blessing over them, our long-awaited gifts from Aslan."

The Centaur nodded, "Bring them to me, these twin foals."

At his words, the courtiers and ladies who had accompanied them pressed closer as King Lune took his sons, one in red-dyed swaddling and the other in yellow-dyed swaddling, into his arms then turned to the Centaur. Before he could even open his mouth to present them, Stormseer's silver eyes fixed on the babe in red, the Crown Prince. "Hear now the words of the Great Lion: A day will come when that boy will save Archenland from the deadliest danger in which ever she lay." Ignoring the sudden storm of whispers his prophecy prompted, Stormseer stepped closer and placed a hand on each of the twins' heads. The twins didn't even wake as he did so. "This now is the blessing I give to these young ones. Strength and bravery they will not lack, but may they learn also wisdom and patience and grow in Aslan's ways under the guidance of their parents and teachers. True greatness comes from following after Aslan, regardless of prophecy, may they know this from the time they are old enough to learn His truth. May Aslan's blessings fall upon them for all of their days."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review!**

**A/N2: The Centaur Stormseer is being graciously lent to me by WillowDryad. He's very important and impressive in her story Counted Among the Traitors (yes, that was a giant hint and encouragement to go read it if you haven't, you won't regret it).**

**ATTENTION!**

**Attention anyone who is a member of the Narnia Still Lives forum! The nominations for the Narnia Still Lives Fanfic Awards 2013 are underway. Please nominate those stories and authors who stood out with their writing in 2013 and should win one of the awards. Nominations close March 1st. And remember anyone can join the forum, only an introduction is required, and then make your nominations. **

**Full details can be found at the Narnia Still Lives Forum (the top forum when one clicks on The Chronicles of Narnia forums) under Honoring the Heroes: Nominating for the 2013 Fanfic Awards thread.**

**Lady Alambiel **

**Awards Coordinator**


End file.
